


The Scientific Approach

by misura



Category: The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Grace decides to experiment. Matsumoto is, for once, almost unreservedly enthusiastic.
Relationships: Grace Carrow/Akira Matsumoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The Scientific Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partypaprika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/gifts).



Grace didn't know what had come over her, but she decided that she was rather enjoying herself, so she really could not think of any reason to stop doing what she was doing.

"You do realize anyone seeing us will get entirely the wrong impression?" Matsumoto asked her in between kisses.

As he was giving as well as he got, she assumed he at least had no objection to the general idea of their activities. "What impression would that be, pray tell?" She sounded quite unlike her usual self, she realized. She wondered if the activity of kissing influenced the vocal cords in some way, though that seemed like the sort of information someone would have noted and written down somewhere.

Matsumoto sighed. "You're still wearing your moustache. I do have a reputation to consider, you know."

"If it bothers you that much, you might consider wearing a dress next time," Grace suggested, though in truth, she'd as soon forgo the moustache.

Matsumoto sputtered a bit, though there was a spark to his eyes that made her feel he might very well take up her suggestion, if only to see her face. She supposed that she might have expected as much. Still, it might afford them both a degree of anonymity, so long as one assumed an Eastern gentlewoman to be a common enough sight not to invite comment or closer scrutiny.

Grace rather feared such would not prove to be the case.

Oh well. Time enough to consider that particular problem when it occurred. For the moment, the problem of determining the ideal length of time for a kiss (to say nothing of a number of other factors) seemed rather more pressing.


End file.
